A Rose Revealed
by bluerose595
Summary: Amy has a dark secret past that nobody knows about besides Shadow. What happened when her dark past starts to interfere with her in the present? And what with Sonic's new girlfriend? Pairings are revealed  in the story! rated t for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Sonic characters only the o.c. ones.

Inspired by the stories Maneater, Missing Out , Sonic the Hedgehog: Solaris Project and many more stories.

I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know that I haven't been able to finish my other stories is because well I ran out of ideas! But I have this one all planned out!

Mama can you please us that bedtime song before we go to bed squeked Alana Amy Rose

"O shut up Alana and go to sleep"said Shady the Hedgehog very irritated

"U shut up Shady ain't nobody talking to you" said Alana very pissed off

"Your 13 years old.. GROW UP!" said Shady starting raise his voice

"U .. your 14 years old"said Alana with her temper raising

Alright you guys ! Shady don't raise you voice at your sister ! I sing one song said there mother Queen Amelia Rosanna who was 6 months pregnant for twins a baby girl they were planning on naming Violet and a baby boy planning on to be named Silver.

_It's easy to feel like your alone _

_To feel like nobody knows_

_There great that you are_

_The good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You wont know if you never try_

_I will be there for you all the way _

_You'll be fine……_

Shadow and Alana yawned and started to close their eyes.

_Don't let anyone tell you that your not strong enough_

_Don't give up _

_there is nothing wrong with just being yourself _

_that's more then enough _

_so come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise _

_and sing…._

_HEY HEY HEY _

_Make some Noise _

_Hey hey … yea_

_You want to be known _

_You want to be heard_

_You know you are beautiful_

_You have so much to give_

_Some change you wanna live_

_So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_

_Alight that shines bright as the stars_

_Don't be afraid to be all that you are_

_You'll be fine_

_Don't let anyone tell you that your not strong enough_

_Don't give up _

_there is nothing wrong with just being yourself _

_that's more then enough _

_so come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise _

_and sing…._

_HEY HEY HEY _

_Make some Noise _

_Hey hey … yea_

_You cant just sit back and watch the world change_

_That is what you've got to say_

_There's none that can stand your place_

_So come on it's never to late_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You wont know if you never try_

_Don't let anyone tell you that your not strong enough_

_Don't give up _

_there is nothing wrong with just being yourself _

_that's more then enough _

_so come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise _

_and sing…._

_HEY HEY HEY _

_Make some Noise _

_Hey hey … yea_

Then there mother stoped singing seeing that her they ones were asleep

" Goodnight my princess and prince" she said softly

"Honey you coming to bed" said a Grey hedgehog name Shade the Hedgehog to the red hedgehog.

"Yea I am coming" said Amelia starting to leave her children rooms.

"A women like you should be in bed by now" said Shade chuckling at the same time

Yea your really funny said Amelia sarcasticly.

But I cant help shake off the feeling that something bad is goin to happen during to night.

"And the crystal of Flames, you know, that hasn't stop glowing .. you know Alana's crystal that every person gets in the royal family of Flames they get on there 14th birthday."said Amelia very worried.

"Yea… have you checked Shadow crystal?"ask Shade getting very tensed

Yea replied Amelia very slowly and her eye widening.

"Is it glowing?"asked Shade

Yes .. yes it is. I think we should give Alana her crystal right now just in case.

"Yea I am with you on that"said Shade getting up from the bed.

Amelia went in to the basement and got the crystal in the glass case.

The crystal had a dragon imprinted in it. The crystal was pink and it was glowing very bright!

Ameilia went in to Shady and Amelia room and wraped the crystal around Alana's neck which eventual dissolved in to her skin! Alana didn't feel a thing and continued to sleep. But Shady was up And peeked his eye opened and saw what happened. Shady took alook at his neck were the crystal hang around there proudly. It was glowing. His eyes widen. He knew what was going to happen. He closed back his eyes and waited for his mom to leave. Then he got up and scrambled two book bag. He threw everything that he owned in a black and red book bag.. He then took the second one which was just red and threw everything Alana owned in there and surprisingly since she had a lot of things , everything fitted.

He then crawled back into bed but did not sleep! He didn't even wake up Alana to warn her about the bad thing that was going to happen tonight. He thought let her sleep.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! Guards Guard GUARDS! Please guard the doors!" Alana eyes flung opened. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Shady was already up and threw the book bag at Alana.

HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? shouted Alana very cranky!

Get changed was all he said and threw a red shirt that said love in silver and a sliver heart around it. Then he threw a pair of white Nike sneaker with some socks and some jeans and a belt that said Rose in silver on it. And then a blue jean jacket that matched the jeans she was going to wear. After that a some big silver hoops and a silver necklace that Rose on it. You know for a boy … you can really dress .

''O will u shut up and get dressed and hurry up" said Shady closing his eyes After a second or so Alana was done." Dammm that was fast" said Shady surprised. "Why do you think I am always at the breakfast table before you when we are going to school!duh"

Once Alana was done she closed her eye so Shady can get dress who was wearing some baggy jeans, white pair of Nike sneakers and a green t shirt.

"Whatever come on and follow me" said Shady annoyed and began to think about to leave her ass in the castle to let her die! Lol!

They ran to the hallways to find there mother and father fight Robotnik.

"GIVE ME THOSE CRYTSALS"said Robotnik angrily

NO said Ameilia and Shade in unison. But then a big blast happened and Shade was lifted up in the air and then droped down which then went spalt and blood was everywhere.

Shady and Alan saw there father die right in front of them.

Some of the blood was on Shady and Alana cheek.

Shady take you and your sister out of here now!

But Mom ! Shade said

"NOW" screamed ther mother.

Shady and Alana started to run. But then they heard someone screaming behind them.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" it was there mother who has been stabed by one f Robotniks inventions. Alana and Shady looked back horrifyingly. Then the robot turned to them . Since Alana's powers weren't even that developed yet Shady grabbed Alana and held her bridal style and ran since speed was one of his great abilities. Then the robot followed them. He blasted a laser and it it Shady and he fell down just hurt but he will live but his arm was wounded. Alana standed up and her eyes color went from emerald green to red fiery eyes.Then all of a sudden Alana started to glow bright hot pink and then her left hand which had her birthmark that was shaped like a dragon started to reveal glow red ! Alana birthmark since it was special was only seened through her emtions and right now she was feeling angry and sad at the same time. Then a big gigantic dragon surrounded her and then there was a big blast from her ! The robot was killed and so was Robotnik. And everyone in the kingdom was already killed by the destruction that was cause by Robotnik and then everything went on fire . Then once Alana cooled down the fire all over the village cooled down. Then………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."AMY AMY AMY GET UP"!!!!!!

Cliffhanger!

Read and Review! All comments are appreciated except the ones that are negative. They aren't appreciated. The next chapter will be up this week Saturday or Friday night which is when I get my free time since school has started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters.. Just the o.c.

Sorry about the late timing of chapter2. To many tests and studying and homework. I am already stressed out. Anyways here goes the second chapter.

Ages

Amy 17

Shadow 18

Sonic 18

Cream 16

Rouge 17

Eggman 60 and over I guess??

Knuckles 18

Tails 17

Yeah everyone has grownup in this story! Ok lets recap!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" it was there mother who has been stabed by one f Robotniks inventions. Alana and Shady looked back horrifyingly. Then the robot turned to them . Since Alana's powers weren't even that developed yet Shady grabbed Alana and held her bridal style and ran since speed was one of his great abilities. Then the robot followed them. He blasted a laser and it it Shady and he fell down just hurt but he will live but his arm was wounded. Alana standed up and her eyes color went from emerald green to red fiery eyes. Then all of a sudden Alana started to glow bright hot pink and then her left hand which had her birthmark that was shaped like a dragon started to reveal glow red ! Alana birthmark since it was special was only seened through her emotions and right now she was feeling angry and sad at the same time. Then a big gigantic dragon surrounded her and then there was a big blast from her! The robot was killed and so was Robotnik. And everyone in the kingdom was already killed by the destruction that was cause by Robotnik and then everything went on fire . Then once Alana cooled down the fire all over the village cooled down. Then………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."AMY AMY AMY GET UP"!!!!!! shouted a teenaged black hedgehog in a deep voice.

Ugh! wtf Shady!!! Said a very stresses out matured Amy in bed.

"How many times do I have to tell to call me Shadow now! I hate that name Shady!" said Shadow very irritated.

"Whatever" said Amy getting up to make her bed.

"Anyways Cream is downstairs waiting for you" said Shadow

"Why is she here so early? Is only 8:10 in the morning" said Amy not registering what was going on today.

Don't you remember, Sonic's plane is coming in today from his two year mission with Eggman. Hopefully that blue bastard can kill Eggman with his cocky attitude" said Shadow in disgust.

"O yeah now I remember… why does he have to comeback?." said Amy

"I don't know don't look at me!" anyways go take a shower." Said Shadow

"Shadow waits… I had that dream again.. well more of a flashback about what happened that night and I don't know why but I feel weird and like as if there is still some kind of a grudge still there!" said Amy very worried.

"I think something happened that night mom and dad knew about but they didn't tell us.. There some kind of a secret to why Robotnik attacked she continued.

Amy don't worry, that was 4 long years ago. That night well.. I don't want to remember it just go and get dressed said Shadow changing the subject very fast.

"Fine!" said Amy

Shadow went downstairs to Cream.

Dam Amy can sleep. Shit she can probably sleep through the whole dam world war 1&2

Said the teenage tan rabbit.

"Yeah Creamery (a nickname Shadow calls Cream) I say the same thing to myself all the time. One time she was late for school because she slept threw the alarm clock beeping. I was like shit woman get the hell up." Said Shadow

Cream laughed.

"I am ready to leave" said Amy coming down the stairs.

Amy was wearing blue skinny jeans with a red long strap less halter top. It had a silver sparking rose in the middle or it. She was then wearing a silver necklace that said Amy and then big silver hoop that said Amy in it. She wore flat silver shoes. Her long pink quills were out and they have grown all the way down to the middle of her back. She then wore her red Versace sun glasses .And her silver Guess watch that had diamonds on it that sparkled in the sunshine. She didn't wear white gloves anymore but she did love to wear silver bangles though. Cream was wearing a blue mini with a spaghetti strapped orange shirt. She then a big golden hoops on then a necklace that said Cream on it and she wore orange flat shoes. Everyone had a more matured look within those two years Sonic and Tails were gone. Amy then grabbed her sidekick 3 which was her cell phone and saw that Rogue texted her to hurry the hell up . Amy then grabbed the car keys to her black Mercedes sports car. Shadow brought a black motorcycle with red streaks on it. But he didn't feel like driving it the airport. Amy was driving because well she owned the car. Sometime Shadow took it for a spin to two but Amy mostly drived it. Amy also sometimes drived the motorcycle. Anyways they had to go and pick up Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles and Rouge have been going out for a year now.

Cream Shadow and Amy got in the car. Amy puts down the entire windows in the car since there was so need to put on the air conditioner. The weather was beautiful !!She then blasts a Spanish song call No Te Veo very loud. Amy understood the song and so did Shadow since they were from the Dominican Republic. Cream wasn't from the Dominican Republic but she was Spanish too. She was from Puerto Rico. Finally Amy started driving to Rouge house. Rouge was also from the Dominican Republic. Knuckles were from Portugal. He is Portuguese and they speak a similar language to Spanish but right know everyone is speaking English since they were all in the U.S. once they finally lreached to Rouge's house and Knuckles lived with Rouge since they were going out . Rouge was wearing long tight blue mini skirt to with a v necked shirt that said sexy on it in gold rhinestones and she wore close fit long black high heel boots. She then wore a gold necklace with one big black bead in the middle of it. And the earrings were gold big hoops just like Creams's but with one big black bead in the middle of it which matched the necklace. Shadow and Knuckles are both wearing blue baggy jean and Shadow wore a red t shirt and Knuckles wore a green t shirt.

Finally once Amy picked up everyone they all drove off to the Jet Blue airport.

Amy POV

"OMG I am finally going to see Sonic in two years. He must have grown up and must have Tails. But wow …. I don't think that I like sonic anymore though. I think I have lost interest in him. Well the only way to fin is when I see. I wonder what he's going to think about my new look! I mean I don't have braces anymore.. I don't wear that red dress anymore.. o well. I may not like him as much as I did before but deep down I still have feelings for him. Love is so confusing. I swear if he has a girlfriend I am going to ………. Calm down Amy … you are a changed person and plus I shouldn't be talking. I have a boy friend too name Arran. I like him but just not as much as I like Sonic….. But still Arran was more of a better boyfriend then him. O well"

End of Amy POV.

Amy finally found parking. Then as a group they all walked in the airport.

Then there was Sonic and Tails standing there with there luggage smiling and you could at how shocked they were to see everyone and how much they have changed. But what shocked everyone even more was that who the other green hedgehog girl was standing next to Sonic holding hands in unison! That's the question that was running threw everyone's mind especially Amy. She was pretty you have got to admit that. She had blue eyes and long quills but not as long as Amy's. She had on blue capris and a yellow haltor top with yellow hoops and silver bangles and white gloves and white flip flops on.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is?" whisper Amy worried to Rouge and Cream.

"Hun… I really don't know " said Rouge sincere for Amy

"Knuckles …. If that what I think it is and Amy get seriously hurt I am going to knock the shit out of faker" said Shadow starting to get all defensive over Amy

All Knuckles did was nod.

"Just don't bring me in to this" said Knuckles.

Shadow gave Knuckles a look

Okay may one punch but that's it said Knuckle starting to laugh a little at the joke

Shadow chuckled . He then looked at Amy very worried.

What was he supposed to do… he was an older brother worried for his little sister… especially in this type of situation.

I know I was a little bit rushed in this chapter. Sorry about that. Chapter three should be coming up very shortly. Anyways please review! And also in chapter three is when you guys get to meet Arran and also the next chapter determines whether Sonic has feelings for Amy and especially about her new look. Also a bit of Amy's past is revealed because of a surprise Eggman has for the Sonic team. Also Amy shows off her new powers she has developed!


End file.
